A queue is a data structure used to store messages in a message queuing environment. Each queue is owned by a queue manager. The queue manager is responsible for maintaining the queue it owns, and for storing all the messages it receives onto the appropriate queues. The messages might be put on the queue by application programs or by a queue manager as part of its normal operation. Putting a message to a queue can fail for various reasons such as queue full, put inhibit, authority error, queue damage, etc. Most of these errors are a part of queue's normal behavior. However, queue damage is an unexpected event which could result in potential queue downtime resulting in business outage. As used herein, a queue is “damaged” when it is not accessible due to corruption of the data structure.